The Tears I've Cried
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: It’s Trish Stratus’ wedding day, but things don’t go as planned. Now a THREESHOT
1. I'll Be There for You

A/N: I'm on a rooooooooolll! I have like, three other ideas coming out! Enjoy this little fic!

Summary: It's Trish Stratus' wedding day, but things don't go as planned. TWO-SHOT!

Characters: Trish Stratus, Dave Batista, AJ Styles, Stacy Keibler, others?

Rating: T, for language.

Disclaimer: If I DID own 'em, Stacy, Whorrie, and Candice would be gone. From existence, that is:D

Chapter One: I'll Be There for You

* * *

Trish Stratus picked nervously at her nail as she and her dad waited arm in arm just outside the closed oak doors of the chapel.

"Daddy, I'm nervous." She whispered. Her dad leaned over and pressed his lips against her temple.

"You'll do fine." He whispered back in a saddened voice. Today was the day that he'd give his little girl over to another man.

The oak doors then swung open as "Here Comes the Bride" played on the organ. Trish walked in along side her father with a bright smile on her face.

At the end of the aisle she saw her future husband Dave Batista's mouth drop open. Trish was wearing a white strapless gown with beads over the chest and torso part. It also had a two foot train. A veil covered the Canadian's face as she giggled quietly.

Trish kissed her father's cheek as they reached the end of the white roll out carpet. She stood in front of the much taller man and smiled up at him. He reached out for her hand which she took happily and they both turned to the priest who was ready to start the ceremony.

As the priest spoke Trish began to zone out. Her hazel eyes moved over the crowd of two hundred. She heard her sisters sighing from behind as Dave began his vows, but she still wasn't listening. Her eyes moved to Dave's side of the room and saw some people she didn't want to see. In fact, she didn't know how they made it onto the list!

Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and Stacy Keibler sat in the middle of the room. They all had these stupid smiles on their faces', letting Trish know that something was wrong.

_How the hell did they get in here! I didn't invite them!_ Trish thought angrily. Then her eyes went to AJ, her best male friend, who had followed her gaze over to the three women. He glared at them like she was, and then turned to her and smiled.

_Good ole AJ. He's knows exactly what I'm thinking._ Trish said, a bright smile coming to her face. He had only agreed to come to see her. Trish knew her friend's feelings for Dave were not happy.

In fact, AJ hated the Animal Dave Batista with a passion.

Trish snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear Dave's finishing words. _I love you_. Trish refrained from rolling her eyes. He barely ever said it nowadays so why say it now?

Trish pretended to wipe a "tear" from her eye as they stood there in silence for a moment. Dave had dropped the sheet of paper he read off of. Leave it to Dave to not memorize his vows. Trish found it rude. She, of course, had memorized hers.

"Dave, I love you so much," She began, her eyes moving over to Stacy every few seconds, "When I was a little girl I dreamt of one day being swept off my feet by a…" But her voice trailed off when she saw Stacy blow Dave a kiss out of the corner of her eye. She also caught the wink that Dave sent the leggy blonde.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Dave whispered with concern. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she realized what was happening. She had been too blinded by love to realize why Dave hadn't been saying "I love you" for the past few weeks.

_He's been too busy loving Stacy._ Trish thought sadly. But within a few seconds that sadness turned to anger.

"Miss Stratus, will you please continue." The priest said kindly. Trish snapped her head towards the priest and ripped her veil off her head.

"I'm done." She said simply before throwing the ring that was on her finger at Dave. He caught it and gave Trish a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. He was about to speak again before Trish smacked him at lightning fast speed.

He held his red cheek and turned to look at Stacy. Trish then took off running as fast as her stiletto heels would let her go. Behind her she heard the crowd murmuring in wonder. They may not have seen it, but she did, and that's all that mattered.

_They can think I'm getting cold feet and run off like that psycho bitch did last summer, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stay with someone who cheats on me!_ She screamed inside of her head.

Trish kept running, pulling her dress up so she could move faster. Her strapless heels fell off of her feet as she ran down the stairs inside of the chapel. Without looking back Trish pushed the stained glass doors open and ran outside into the warm April air. Rain fell from the sky but all Trish could think about was Dave, and the whores that he cheated on her with.

She ran as far as she could before collapsing in a small clearing in the woods in front of the chapel. Her chest rose and fell as she realized she had fallen in a huge puddle of mud. Tears fell from her eyes and dripped on the soggy ground underneath her freezing cold body.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and kneeled on the ground in her knees. Her make up ran down her face and her body ached from the now cold rain that continued to fall in a frenzy of drops. Trish's heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on then put back in.

She had told Dave everything, gave into his loving touch so easily. It had only been five months when he proposed to her in the most romantic setting possible. Rose petals, a lake, candles, the whole enchilada. She had never suspected that he had cheated.

As Trish sat in the mud, her eyes narrowed in anger and she fell back, now in a sitting position. Her knees were bent slightly as she put her dirty hands over her face and cried. Her mouth had become dry, and she needed water, but as she tried to stand to walk away from the woods her legs gave out from underneath her. She fell once again, and her crying became harder.

After a few minutes she tried to stand, and thankfully her legs didn't give out. She began to walk when she noticed somebody walking towards her. They then began to run, and Trish stopped moving. Her arms hung at her sides, her hair matted to her head, her dress and body covered in mud as the person moved forward.

The pounding rain had made it impossible for her to see who it was, and through her tears it was even harder. But as they approached her at top speed Trish knew who it was. She knew only one person would be as concerned as he looked.

_AJ._ She thought.

Trish fell into his arms the second he was close enough. He held her close, stroking her wet hair gently. AJ whispered in her ear about how everything would be okay, how she was better off without him, and how much of an idiot he was for doing what he did.

"You don't need him to be happy, Trish." He whispered. Trish rested her head against his large chest and cried into his soaking wet dress shirt. Her arms still hung at her sides as he spoke gently in her ear about how he'd always be there for her.

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise I won't." AJ vowed. Trish's crying slowed and her arms eventually went around him.

"I loved him…" She spoke for the first time since he had found her in the woods. AJ nodded and pulled her closer when he felt her shivering.

"I know you did, but you're better off without him." He whispered over the rain that smacked against their bodies and the environment around them. Trish's chest rose and fell against his, her crying coming to a stop.

Trish took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Before she realized it AJ had picked her up with one arm under her legs and one under her back and was carrying her out of the woods. Her head rested against his shoulder when she saw most of the invitees standing around under umbrellas.

"I'm going to take you home." AJ whispered against her hair. Trish whimpered in response, and closed her eyes to keep from seeing Dave. She knew he was standing there under the chapel overhang, watching her get carried away by the man he thought would break them up.

As she was set in AJ's car she heard Stacy's voice in the wind, and knew she was talking to the two other women who had accompanied her. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and her eyes opened slowly. They focused on Dave, who stood with the three women. He didn't look upset one bit.

"It's for the best, because now I can be with…" Bu AJ had slammed the door shut. He had obviously heard what Dave was saying, because "The Phenomenal One" stormed over towards the larger man.

Trish watched them exchange words, and her heart pounded in her chest when she saw AJ punch Dave. She tried to open the car door to run and see if The Animal was okay when she realized one thing.

_He cheated on me. I shouldn't care about him anymore._

Trish watched as AJ made his way back to the car, a satisfied grin on his face. Trish turned her head slightly to look over at her friend and couldn't help but wonder how she had ever got him as a friend.

They drove in silence, the only sound being the rain hitting the car as it drove down the highway. They arrived at Trish's house minutes later, and AJ opened the door for her. He helped the upset blonde up to her door where they stood for a moment.

"I can't stay here." She said quietly. AJ then remembered that Dave lived with Trish. He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can come home with me." He said was a smile. Trish was about to say thank you when he held up a hand and shook his head.

"I don't want a thanks. All I want is you to go in there, get everything that you can in your suitcase and come with me. I just want to see you happy, and you can't be happy with Dave around." AJ said, pushing open her unlocked door.

Trish walked inside the house and choked back some tears as she made her way into their bedroom. She pulled out her huge suitcases and threw all of her clothes into them. She then took a picture of Dave and herself out of a picture frame and ripped it up into fours and laid it on the bed.

_I hate him._

Her anger boiled over, and she uttered a scream. Trish then went to his dresser and pulled all of the clothes out. She pushed open the window and threw them out into the pouring rain. Along with his clothes she threw out his Armani suit that cost him a thousand dollars. Her eyes were rimmed with tears when her anger subsided and she stood in the middle of the now messy room.

After her breathing returned to normal she pulled her heavy suitcases down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen. She pulled a post it off of the pad and wrote in huge letters.

**I WANT YOU OUT BY TOMORROW**

She placed it on the door where AJ stood looking out at the clothes that lay on the grass in amusement. He only grinned at the Canadian diva before taking her bags from her. Trish slammed the door shut and followed him through the rain in her now brown wedding dress.

AJ drove the car the two blocks to his house with a small smile on his face. He knew this was supposed to be a sad event, but he couldn't help but think what could happen now that Dave was out of Trish's life.

They entered his warm house and Trish immediately went to change. She walked up the stairs with AJ who was leading her to the guest bedroom. Trish knew where the guest room was but he had insisted on helping her with her bags.

Minutes after AJ left to go back downstairs Trish walked into the kitchen in a white tank top and Happy Bunny pajama pants. AJ stood at the refrigerator in only sweatpants, digging through the freezer for something. Trish sat down at the island and watched him, her sad eyes sweeping over him.

_I don't know what I'd do without him during times like these._ She thought sadly.

AJ turned around with a huge container of ice cream and nearly dropped it when he saw Trish.

"I didn't expect that you'd be down here so soon." He said, setting the clear container down next to Trish. She shrugged and sighed deeply.

"I don't feel like getting pretty." She replied in a sad voice. AJ stared at her for a second, examining her. His heart nearly broke at the look in her eyes. She was so sad, so vulnerable, and he didn't know what to do.

"I have cookies n cream if you want some." He offered her. Trish tried to smile but all she could muster was a frown. He didn't know what to make of it but he gave her a bowl anyway.

"Come on, it's warmer in the living room." AJ informed her. Trish nodded and hopped down off the island, following him into the safari themed room. She remembered doing that room for him. She tried to smile again, but her thoughts went back to Dave and she frowned.

Trish seated herself in a chair while AJ sat on the couch. Trish stared down into her bowl of melting ice cream, the heat of the fire that roared in the fire place thawing her cold skin out. Then Trish stood up and walked over to where AJ was sitting.

"Can… can you hold me?" She asked in a strained voice. AJ set down his bowl quickly and threw the blanket off of his body, holding one arm out. Trish crawled under the blanket into his arms and cried on his chest.

AJ held the blonde close as she cried, no words being spoken. There were no words that needed to be said. After a while Trish began to calm down and her breathing became normal. AJ opened his tired eyes and looked down at Trish who was now asleep.

He stroked her hair once before kissing the top of her head and pulling the blanket closer around them. Trish moved closer toward shim subconsciously and he wrapped his massive arms back around her petite body. Then the TNA superstar closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

He'd probably never admit it to anyone except himself, but he had fallen for Trish Stratus.

* * *

A/N: WOOOO! I love this fic for some reason. Isn't it strange that I actually LIKE one of my fics! lol. Well, review, please! 


	2. I'm Waiting to Cross the Line

A/N: Wow, how long as it been since I've updated? Too long, in my opinion. I was thinking of making this a longer story but I've decided against it because I have an idea for another story that has more of AJ in it. LOL. I'm SOOOO glad you liked the first chapter, and here's the second (and last) one!

Disclaimer: Let's see… If I DID own them AJ would be X Division Champ instead of Daniels (HE WAS SCREWED!). But, since AJ isn't champ and Trish isn't in a storyline with Randy, I don't own them.

Quick Note: For this chapter Wrestlemania is in Tampa this year and Dave isn't hurt.

Chapter Two: I'm Waiting to Cross the Line

--

"Triiiish…" AJ's southern voice whispered in her ear. The blonde rolled away from him with a groan.

"Go away." She mumbled into the fluffy pillow that was hiding her face. AJ shook his head, chuckling.

"No, you have to get up because the press conference is in an hour." As he said this Trish rolled over and sat up.

"Do I have to go?" She moved towards him slowly, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no, Trish. I'm not going to let you stay home this time. I let you last time and you got in trouble." He shook his head and pushed her away from him gently.

"But AJ… _He's_ going to be there." The blonde whispered. AJ sighed deeply and laid down.

"Well I'm going to be there and the asshole knows not to even glance at you when I'm around." He stared at the ceiling before looking over at Trish. She laid back down and rolled towards him, giggling.

"Please just let me stay home again…" She poked him in the side causing the TNA superstar to chuckle.

"No, Trish, I can't." He pushed her hands away. AJ kept his head to the side so he didn't have to see her pout that made him give in on so many other occasions.

"AJJJJ." Trish whined. AJ shook his head, his blue eyes closing. He tried to will away her touch as she kept poking him.

"Trish…" He tried to sound aggressive but when she laid on top of him and forced him to look at her all of his senses failed.

"We can go play mini golf again." She whispered in his ear. AJ prayed he wouldn't kiss her like he had felt like doing every other time she had been this close to him.

"You have to speak at the press conference…" He muttered. Trish sighed, showing him that she had given up. Or so he thought.

Trish poked him relentlessly, making him laugh hard. She continued to tickle him while he tried to push her small hands away from his stomach. He finally got her to stop when he rolled over and she was lying underneath him. He stared down at her until his breath returned to normal and he climbed off of her.

"Fine, I'll go." Trish spat. She got out of the warm bed and moved passed him, poking his rock hard abs.

"Hey now! Don't make me tickle you…" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, his hands going to her sides. He tickled her gently, letting her fall into his body. He loved these moments and only wished that she knew how much she meant to him.

"I'd better go get ready." Trish giggled as he poked her in the stomach and shooed his hands away.

"Yeah, because we don't want to be late either." He guided her into the baby blue bathroom and shut the door quickly.

He leaned against the wall beside the bathroom before standing and walking out of the room. He made sure to close the guest room door as he left. He knew how Trish liked her privacy even if he was her best friend. AJ walked down the long hallway to his bedroom where he shut his door as well after he entered it.

He sat down on his already made bed, his head resting in his hands. Why he had to fall in love with Trish was beyond him. At first he had thought the feelings for the WWE Diva would go away but they only grew deeper as their friendship progressed. He was hoping that one day he'd be able to tell her how he felt but he knew it'd mess up their bond that had grown even stronger since her messy break up with Dave.

AJ fell back onto the soft pillow, his arms folded neatly behind his head. He remembered holding her the night of the wedding, listening to her cry. His heart had almost broken into pieces the next day when he watched her move about his house. They had returned to her house to retrieve the rest of her possessions when she caught Dave and Stacy having sex in her bed.

His eyes shot open when the door opened and Trish walked in. Her hair was matted to her head, and his mind wandered back to the day of the wedding when he had found her in the woods. She was standing there in her muddy dress with her hair matted to her forehead, and AJ stood and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, observing her closer. She had unshed tears in her hazel eyes letting him know she was thinking of Dave.

"I… I'm afraid." She whispered. AJ pulled the petite blonde into a strong hug. He stroked her wet hair just as he did on that fateful day and sighed.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to be right there by your side the whole time." He whispered. His heart beat harder in his chest at the thought of having to stand by her the whole time. He'd done it before at the Royal Rumble press conference but he wasn't sure how much longer he could be there for her without cracking.

"I don't want to see him." She mumbled. AJ rubbed his hand up and down her arms, trying to will away her fear.

"I'll keep you distracted. I promise you that when he's on stage I'll make sure you're not paying attention to him." He then released her from his embrace and pushed her back gently. "Now go finish getting ready. We have to be there soon."

When Trish walked away AJ moved into his closet. He picked out a nice baby blue shirt with some jeans before getting changed. Unbeknownst to him, Trish stood in the doorway watching him get changed. She smiled slightly as he pushed down his sweatpants.

_Damn…_ She stared at his body before realizing what she was doing and gasped quietly. _What am I doing! It's AJ! I can't think of him like that…_ She moved out into the hallway and placed a hand over her mouth.

AJ spun around when he heard a quiet gasp only to find that no one was there. Shrugging it off he finished getting dressed and put some gel into his hair. He grabbed his shoes before stepping into the hallway.

"Trish! Are you ready to go!" He called. Trish poked her head out of the door with a smile.

"Almost." He heard her shuffling around inside of the room and moved to the doorway to watch her. His eyes trailed down her black halter top to her white skirt and black stiletto heels. His eyes snapped back up to her face when she turned around.

"Now I'm ready." He noticed she was holding a purse and smirked.

"You can't go one second without a purse, can you?" He joked. Trish slapped him in the chest with it before walking down the marble stairs.

"I can, but I just choose not to." She retorted, grinning at him over her shoulder. He followed her quietly out the front door.

They got into the car, AJ driving out of their neighborhood. Trish turned on the radio to a local rap station making AJ give her a stern look.

"You know how I feel about this music." He growled. Trish rolled her eyes at his statement.

"But you love me, riiight?" She leaned over and batted her thick eyelashes.

_In more ways than one..._ He thought. He smiled and turned it down slightly.

"It can't be that loud, though." He replied. Trish kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're the best." She whispered before turning to look out the window.

As they stopped at a stoplight AJ looked over at the beauty sitting next to him in the leather seat. His eyes moved over her, though they kept looking back to her face. She had that far away look on it, and he knew what his friend was thinking about. He reached over and grabbed her hand without thinking. Trish turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this." She muttered. AJ nodded.

"Yes you can, and I'm going to help you." He gave her hand a squeeze. A car honked behind them and he drove off once releasing her hand.

They reached the arena after fifteen minutes of silence. The radio had been shut off after their little talk, and Trish had stared out the window in a daze. AJ kept his eyes on the road, a strange tension coming between them. AJ got out once the car was parked and opened her door. Trish smiled a 'thank you' and walked ahead of him into the large building.

"So where do you have to go?" He asked. Trish shrugged and looked around.

"Um… maybe to, um, the back?" She motioned towards a large door. He nodded and walked beside her, his eyes moving from place to place. He was making sure Dave didn't come anywhere near them.

"TRISH!" Amy Dumas squealed. The redhead ran towards the two standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Ames." Trish hugged her friend tight.

"AJ!" Amy exclaimed, pulling him into an embrace. AJ hugged Amy back, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Amy…" He looked behind the now married woman and saw Dave standing at the end of the hallway with Stacy Keibler. AJ's blue eyes grew cold and they narrowed in disgust.

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked. She turned and smirked slightly. "Oh, that big oaf." She scoffed. "He's been all over that skank ever since…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Nevermind."

"It's okay, Amy." Trish said quietly.

"Um… I'm going to go find Adam." The redhead offered Trish a smile which she returned before walking away. AJ stepped in front of Trish and sighed.

"Maybe we should go this way." He nodded towards the opposite direction but Trish shook her head.

"No." She stated simply. She grabbed AJ's hand much to his surprise and began to walk down the hallway. Her eyes bored holes into the leggy blonde and the Animal as she approached them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" AJ hissed inside of her ear. Trish nodded, walking quicker. She got within feet of them when she turned and smiled at AJ.

"Follow my lead." She then put on a huge yet fake smile and wrapped her arms around AJ's neck.

"Baby, I love you." She said loudly. AJ's eyes widened slightly before realizing that she was trying to make Dave jealous. He knew it was killing her to be this close to her former fiancé and his new flame but understood why she was doing it.

_She still loves him…_ AJ though sadly. After hoping and praying that she'd get over Dave he now knew that she never would. He'd always have a place in her heart no matter who she loved.

"Um… I love you too." AJ's heart clenched as he said those words. He was for real when he said 'I love you' and only wished she was saying them for real and not to make Dave jealous.

"I can't wait until the show is over." She tilted her head back and mumbled for him to kiss her neck. He did, his heart racing inside of his chest. As his lips moved over her soft neck AJ wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Me either, babe." He muttered, kissing up her jaw. Trish giggled and pushed his face away.

"You know that tickles me!" She pressed her lips against his, and a jolt of electricity went through AJ's body. AJ responded by kissing her back, his arms tightening around her. Trish slowly pushed her tongue passed his lips into his soft mouth. AJ was in shock at her sudden advances though they were fake.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you do that." Trish mumbled as AJ's hands rubbed her sides. She bit her lip when his lips moved to her neck again. They stopped kissing when a throat cleared from behind them.

"Trish…" Dave said in his deep voice. Her knees weakened and AJ had to keep her from collapsing.

"Oh, hi Dave." Trish tried to keep her voice steady but it came out as a shaky whisper.

"Hello Trish." Stacy said in a bitter sweet voice dripping with venom.

"Skank," Trish covered her mouth, "Oops, I mean _Stacy_." Trish spat like the name was poison.

"Hey now, you guys need to chill." Dave stepped in between the two blondes who looked as if they were going to kill each other.

"Why don't you back off and leave Trish alone." AJ snarled at the taller man. Dave raised an eyebrow at Mr. TNA.

"Well well well, AJ Styles. It's been a while," Dave smirked, "I haven't seen you since the day Trish found out I was with Stacy, the woman I _love_." He put a lot of emphasis on 'love' making tears come to Trish's eyes.

"I, um, have to use the restroom." She choked out. Tears fell down her face as she walked off quickly. He knew how to get under her skin, and he had since the day she had walked out.

"You're a fuckin' asshole!" AJ shouted. Dave rolled his eyes, his arm wrapping around Stacy who looked slightly fatter than usual.

"I'm a fuckin' asshole who's about to start a family." He nuzzled Stacy's neck. "I'm announcing our engagement today at the press conference."

"I swear to God if you do that I'm going to beat your ass." AJ moved closer to Dave and glared menacingly at him.

"You can't stop me." And with that Dave walked with Stacy down the hallway. AJ watched them, his anger coming to its boiling point. He was tired of having to protect Trish from Dave's verbal assaults, tired of having to pretend that he wasn't in love with her.

"You're so obvious." A voice came from behind him. AJ turned to see Amy standing there with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" AJ drawled. Amy moved towards him with her arms crossed.

"You love her, don't you?" She inquired, staring straight into his baby blue eyes.

"Love who? I don't know what you're talking about…" AJ said immediately. Amy's grin widened.

"You so love Trish." She chuckled quietly. "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"No I don't." AJ protested. Amy let out a hearty laugh.

"Then why are you denying it so quickly?" She retorted. AJ's mouth opened several times before he let out a deep sigh.

"You're right…" He mumbled. Amy cupped her ear, laughter filling her eyes.

"What was that?"

"You're right!" AJ threw his hands up into the air. "I love her, and it's killing me that she doesn't feel the same!" He exclaimed. Amy nodded as she tapped her chin.

"Have you ever thought that she's too afraid to tell you how she feels about you because she's scared of rejection just like you are?" Amy questioned. AJ pondered this question before shaking his head.

"She doesn't love me like that." He sighed. "She still loves Dave." A small frown creased his handsome features.

"AJ, she'll always love Dave." Amy put an arm around his shoulders. "Walk with me, dude." They began to walk slowly. "Now, Trish loved Dave even before they went out. He's always going to hold a place in her heart because of that reason. When he hurt her the love she had for him _after_ they began to go out went away; but the love she had for him before will never leave."

"How do you know?" AJ asked.

"Because I still love Matt deep down but you have to understand that when we broke up and I moved on to Adam I lost most of the love I had for him because of his rants on the internet. But there's this little part of me that still loves and cares for him even if my whole heart doesn't." Amy explained quietly. AJ nodded slowly, finally getting what she was saying.

"How do you know Trish feels the same as me?"

"I can see it. She's so happy when you're around, AJ." Amy grinned. "Plus, that little scene you guys made back there was something she'd _never_ do with a guy unless it was someone she truly cared about and was too afraid to tell him." When he sent the Sanford native a confused look she sighed. "I've known Trish for almost seven years. She's my best girl friend and I know how she acts."

"She was trying to make Dave jealous." AJ shook away all of the thoughts Amy was putting in his head.

"No, AJ, she wasn't." Amy said exasperatedly. "Like I said, she'd never kiss a guy like she kissed you unless she really loves you."

She moved away from the TNA superstar and watched him as he stared at the bathroom door. He looked to where Amy was to find that she was walking down the hallway.

"What do I say to her?" AJ called out. Amy just turned with a smile.

"You know what to say." She replied before entering Adam's locker room. AJ moved away from the bathroom door, fear of rejection taking over him. He backed into the wall before walking away from the room where Trish sat, crying.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but getting into the car and driving away felt so right. He drove to the store where he began to think. He sat in his silver car with a confused look on his face. His heart once again began to beat in his chest at the thought of telling her. But Amy's words came crashing back into his mind, and his decision was made. He got out of the car, the sky turning gray above him, and he walked inside.

AJ closed his eyes when he felt a rain drop before they shot open, and his mouth curled into a small smile. He knew what he was going to do, and all that mattered to him now was knowing that maybe there was hope in her loving him back.

--

A/N: Okay, so I originally had this planned as two chapters but this one began to get too long. It's a little over three thousand words, and I'm not saying that's bad but I didn't want to squeeze another thousand or two words into this chapter. So… there's going to be a chapter three! So… reviews are appreciated and I'd like to know if you like it, hate it, and I wanna know if you have any predictions.

**Rachel**


End file.
